The worst Chick flik ever filmed
by grayangel12
Summary: Ignore the names and just think of the puppets.


Title: The Worst Chick Flick Ever Filmed.

Written By: Grayangel12

Setting: Hometown and school.l

Characters:

Taylor: Emily (the main character.)

Kyle: Bob (the emo guy.)

Dillon: Jake (Dance guy)

Chris: Bryan (The really tall nerd.)

Marissa: Jessica (the jealous ex)

Shannon: Shannon (world's most random person)

Kenyetta: Kenyetta (the one person who tries to make sense out of everything.)

Cristina: Jane (The person who asks to many questions.)

Brandon: Jeff (the ex-boyfriend on the football team.)

Tiffany:Alexandra (the serial killer's assistant.)

Eddy: Runner (just yells out random things while running.)

(The rest of the people are going to be zombies who dance, but their going to be emo zombies. Who dance. )

Scene 1: (A young girl sits outside on the bleachers waiting.)

Emily: (tapping her foot.) What is taking him so long? (SIGH) I really need to talk to him.

(Man walks up to Emily wearing football jacket)

Jeff: Hey baby, what's up?

Emily: Jeff, we need to talk.

Jeff: Why? Are you still mad at me about that?

Emily: What?!

Jeff: Oh, it's not about that? Then… what's up?

Emily: Jeff, I'm breaking up with you. You always spend more time with you're friends then with me! I'm sick and tired of you not listening to me!

Jeff: (texting lifts head.) What, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening?

Emily: Goodbye Jeff! (Walks past him hitting him in the shoulder.)

Jeff: (Confused look on his face.) Wait, what just happen?

(Runner pasts him)

Runner: She just broke up with you! (Yelling)

Jeff: Aw, man.

(Emily opens the door to the school. Emo people are sitting around on the stairs)

Emo 1: I hate my life.

Emo 2: I hate my parents.

Emo 3: I hate water.

Emo 4: I love tacos.

(All the Emo's agree.)

(Dark figure comes out of the corner.)

Strange figure: You will all be my slaves, but first you must die!! Do you mine?

Emo people: (Shaking there heads their heads.)

Strange figure: Okay then. Now all of you, DIE.

(Emo kids fall to the floor.)

Strange figure: Okay know raise my evil minions. (No one moves.)

What the?! Is there a magic word?

Abracadabra, ( music)

Rise up, um…! (music)

Let The Bodies Hit the Floor?!(music) (The all jump up and start dancing to the music.) Oh gawd, I have dancing zombies. I wonder how much I could make off of them if I put them on American's Best dance crew. (Alexandra the evil assistant comes out of the corner.)

Alexandra: Okay so you got your zombies, now what? ( Rolling eyes)

Strange figure: Patience my pupil, soon the world will know of my existence.

Alexandra: What was the name again?

Strange figure: Oh come on, how could you forget? My name is the Slasher!!

Alexandra: That name has been taken, so that means you're copyrighting.

Slasher: Oh just forget about it.

(Alexandra shrugs her shoulders, and walks out with the dancing zombies while the Slasher sulks. Runner runs up the stairs.)

Runner: Get over yourself! ( Yelling)

Slasher: What the? Who is that guy?

( Slasher walks away. Two girls are walking down the stairs.)

Jessica: Oh my gawd, I hate Emily, she is like so annoying! Don't you think so Shannon?

Shannon: Emo people are cute.

Jessica: I can't believe that she broke up with Jeff just like that. They have only been going out for one whole day after I broke up with him.

Shannon: I like the color green. What is your favorite color?

Jessica: I'm going to get back at her, but with what?

Shannon: Hey there's Emily!

Jessica: Where?! (Looking around. Shannon points to a window. Emily is looking out side.)

Jessica: What is she doing?

( Emily walks away. Both girls run up to the window to see Bob the emo kid cutting himself.)

Shannon: Oh my, it's an emo kid.

Jessica: Why was she looking at Bob? Maybe this is a way I can get her?! Yes it'll work. Shannon follow me.

Shannon: I like tacos.

( Both girls walk away. Bob is sitting in the courtyard all by himself putting ketchup on his arms and smearing it with a plastic knife, then takes a French fry and eats it.)

Bob: Why is life so hard? Why can't people leave me alone? Why am I in a movie?

( Kenyetta walks up to Bob.)

Kenyetta: Why are you putting ketchup on your arm?

Bob: Why are you talking to me?

Kenyetta: Why can't you be normal?

\

Bob: Why try to make sense of everything?

( Kenyetta walks away grunting. Jessica comes walking up to Bob.)

Jessica: Hey Bob, what cha doing?

Bob: Showing off my emotional side by cutting myself, while trying to look hot.

Jessica: Wow, that's totally amazing, do you need a hug?

Bob: Hugs are evil, they burn my skin.

Jessica: Oh one little hug can't hurt?

( Shannon is walking with Emily in the hall guiding her.)

Emily: Shannon what is it that you want to show me?

Shannon: Ice cream. ( Shannon points towards Bob outside while Jessica is hugging him.)

Emily: Oh my gawd, how could she?

Shannon: ??What???

Emily: Bob has an allergy to hugs!

( Show Bob's face that's all red and itchy.)

Jessica: Ah, isn't this nice, just sitting outside on a nice day like this? Bob?

Bob: Get off of me already. (Shoves Jessica off of him and walks away.)

Jessica: What just happen?

Runner: He just told you off ! ( Yelling)

Jessica: Who is that guy?

( Switch to Bob going through the door mad. Jane comes up to Bob.)

Jane: Hey Bob, what's wrong?

Bob: Nothing, it's none of you're business.

Jane: Can I be you're Asian lover?

Bob: What?!

Jane: I think every school should have a dance club on the top floor were it plays music 24/7. Don't you?

Bob: Um, I have to go.

( Bob walks away.)

Jane : Oh well. Hmhmhmhm.

( Jane walks out the front door and heads for the Tech. Center, and runs into Jake, who is dancing in the middle of the sidewalk with a random beat in his head.)

Jake: Yo, what's up Jane?

Jane: Hey Jake, don't you think that every school should have an roller costar in it?

Jake: Um, yeah, sure, I guess!?

Jane: Thanks, that's all I needed to know.

( Jane walks away.)

Jake: Okay then.

(Jake walks towards the football field, stops at the corner and listens in on a conversation.)

Slasher: Okay, we must find here is the plan…

Alexandra: Which is a very dumb plan.

Slasher: Will you be quiet already and let me show my evilness.

Alexandra: What ever. I'm more evil then you.

Slasher: Anyways, we have to kill everybody here so I can have an army of zombies so that I can take over the world and get stinking rich!

Alexandra: Eh, I can come up with a better plan.

Slasher: Will you be quiet already!

Alexandra: Fine, as long as I get paid.

Slasher: Let's just go already, have to get more zombies. Who's the next person on the list?

( Alexandra pulls out a piece of paper.)

Alexandra: Bob the emo kid.

Slasher: Ah, Bob, the one person I've been waiting to kill.

Alexandra: Whatever.

Slasher: Let us go young Alexandra.

Alexandra: I'm a year older than you.

Runner: It's true.

Alexandra: Who was that?

( Slasher and Alexandra look at each other and shrug sholders and walk away.)

Jake: Aw man I better go get Bob and warn him.

( Jake dances away down the sidewalk and bumps into Jeff.)

Jake: Jeff, have you seen Bob?

Jeff: Yeah, he went to the Tech. Center. Why?

Jake: No time to explain, follow me.

Jeff: Okay, whatever.

( Jake dances to the Tech. Center with Jeff behind him.)

( They reach the Tech. Center to find Bob in the hallway.)

Jake: BOB!

Bob: What?!

Jake: You need to hide right away!

Jeff: Yeah, what he said.

( Emily walks down the hallway.)

Jake: Don't ask any questions, someone is going to try to make you into a zombie!

Jeff: What? I don't know what he's saying.

Bob: Who?

( Emily walking around the corner.)

Jake: There's no time, hide!

Bob: Wait, how do I know this isn't some prank your pulling?

( Emily comes up to the guys. Bob looks at Emily.)

Bob: Okay, I'll hide.

Jeff: Emily?! You're going out with Bob?

Emily: What? No, what are you talking about?

Jeff: I knew it! You guys told me to come over here just so you can taught me. Well it's not going to work!

( Bob and Emily look at each other.)

Bob: I would never go out with a guy.

Emily: Um… I'm a girl!

Bob: Correction, I would never go out with an ugly guy.

( Emily makes a discussed face.)

Jake: Can we please hide now before we get kil-.

( Jake falls. The Slasher stands behind him with plastic sknife in hand.)

Slasher: Now then, Bob it's time to meet your doom!

Bob: Awesome dude.

Emily: Bob, what are you doing? RUN!

( They all start running. Emily and Jeff have Bob by the arms, pulling him into a classroom.)

Emily: Phew, we got away.

Bob: Great my life is worse now that I'm stuck with an ugly dude and a crybaby jock.

Jeff: Can someone please tell me what's going on?

Emily: Um, I have no clue. All I know is that guy wants to kill Bob.

Bob: BUT I WANT TO DIE!

Emily: No one is going to die.

( Slasher pops up behind them.)

Slasher: Um, have you guys seen three teenagers all guys, but one I think is a girl?

Emily: I think they went that way? (Points to the right.)

Slasher: Thanks. (Starts walking.) Hey wait a minute…! (Turns around to see Jeff and Emily dragging Bob by the arms.)

Bob: LET ME GO! (Pushes Emily and Jeff away and runs towards Slasher.)

Slasher:( Holds out knife and thrust it towards Bob.) Ha-ha. (Bob falls to the floor and dies. Slasher raises his head and pulls out a piece of paper and checks it off.) Okay whose next?

( Bob raises up off the ground as a zombie.)

Slasher: Oh, Jeff your next. Lets get this over with. Then it's you Emily.

Emily: Wait before you kill us, why don't you tell us your evil plan?

Slasher: Oh come on I already explained this in the movie I don't want to go over it again.

Jeff: Ahhhhh please. ( Sad face.)

Slasher: Oh fine then…

( Emily seeks behind the Slasher.)

Slasher: I have this list of ever one in the world…

( Emily takes off his mask.)

Slasher: Ahhhhhhhhhh, my face, my beautiful face is being shown to the world!

Emily: You're face isn't that beautiful.

Jeff: Yeah I've seen better looking guys then you.

(Slasher and Emily stare at Jeff.)

Slasher: Okay then.

Emily: Who are you?

Slasher: Fine, my name is Brian. I'm a nerd who dreams of world domination.

Jeff: Okay why have you been following us?

Emily: He hasn't been following us.

Brian: Well you see I did that because I needed to know everything about everyone.

Emily: Wait you have been stalking us? Where?

( Brian pulls out some pictures from his pocket.)

Brian: Here's me stalking you in the bushes, Here's me stalking you behind a corner, and here is me being Russian.

Emily: Okay then…?

( Jessica and Shannon come down the hallway.)

Jessica: That's it I can't find a way to destroy you.

Emily: What?

Shannon: Oh my gosh emo zombies, there so cute!!!!

( Kyle looks at Shannon and gives here a hug.)

Jessica: Okay then.

Jeff: Listen Jessica, since you still have feelings for me and I still have feelings for you lets go out.

Jessica: Okay, Emily I have defeated you.

Emily: Okay, I don't really get it, but I'll o along with it.

( Alexandra comes around the corner.)

Alexandra: Gawd, what is going on around here? Is everyone falling love?

Brian: Say Alex, since everyone is starting to go out, you know I was thinking tha-

Alexandra: Never in a million years!

Brian: I was just saying.

( Kenyetta comes down from the hall.)

Kenyetta: Why are there zombies? Why aren't you guys beating each other up? How did this story end up as a movie?

Cristina: I have no idea, all I know is that I'm not asking as many questions as you are.

Kenyetta: Where did you come from?

( I pop in camera shot.)

Kenyetta: Who are you?

Me: I'm the one who created all of you. You're just figments of my imagination.

Cristina: Really?

Me: Yeah, sorry guys, but you have to go now.

( Kenyetta and Cristina disappear. I turn.)

Me: All of you guys get out of here.

( Everyone disappears.)

Runner: Hello!

Me: That guys not part of my mind? Who is he?

( Fade to black.)

Credits.

The true mystery lies in these five words, Who is the Runner? (Picture pops up)


End file.
